marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Stone (Earth-928)
; formerly | Relatives = Ty Stone (father, deceased); Miguel O'Hara (son); Kron Stone (son); Nancy Stone (wife, Deceased) unborn grand-child | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 185 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Head of New York branch of Alchemax | Education = Advanced degree in Business administration | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | Overview = Tyler Stone is actually the CEO of the Alchemax corporation, one of the largest MegaCorps in the year 2099; he is also Miguel O'Hara (Spider-Man 2099)'s biological father. | HistoryText = Origin & Early Years Not much is known about Tyler's early history. He apparently married Nancy Herod for additional wealth or power, and theirs was a mostly loveless marriage. Tyler's father-in-law was a significant presence even by 2099, and someone evoking his name was one of the few things that could give Tyler pause. Around the time Nancy gave birth to their son, Kron, Tyler was having an affair with Conchata O'Hara, wife of one of his employees. Conchata became pregnant and gave birth to Tyler's illegitimate son, Miguel O'Hara, who was raised without knowing who his biological father was. Only Tyler and Conchata knew the secret at first, but Nancy admitted she knew the truth to Conchata when Miguel was a teenager, and the two women inexplicably bonded over their poor taste in men. In the present, Conchata once hinted that Tyler was responsible for his wife's demise, and she had evidence she could turn over to Tyler's father-in-law if anything ever happened to her. Miguel eventually grew up to become an Alchemax geneticist working for Tyler on the Corporate Raider program. When Miguel developed a troubling conscience over human testing, Tyler seemingly had addicted to the highly potent drug 'Rapture'. Since Alchemax controlled the distribution of Rapture, Tyler was confident Miguel would stay on the program to ensure his supply. Miguel's efforts to rid himself of the addiction using Corporate Raider tech ended up giving him spider-powers, and making him a thorn in Alchemax's side as Spider-Man. Tyler initially told Miguel he had identified another employee, Aaron Delgato, as Spider-Man, although there were hints that Tyler knew Miguel's identity even from the beginning. Miguel agreed to return to Alchemax in order to keep access to the tech that made him Spider-Man, in the hopes of reversing it. Stone arranged to borrow the assassin and Stark-Fujikawa Corporation field operative known as "the Specialist" to kidnap Kasey Nash in order to lure Miguel (as Spider-Man) into battle. The Specialist was an expert martial artist, trained as a samurai warrior, and highly proficient with various weapons. However, during the battle with Spider-Man, his throat was accidentally slit as Miguel discovered his new powers included talons. Tyler's son Kron Stone, chronically neglected and physically abused by the family's robot nanny (it believed him to be a dog for a time), grew up to be an amoral murderer. His serial killings took the lives of Jake Gallows' extended family, resulting in his transformation into his era's Punisher. Kron, like many other rich people, has the ability to simply purchase his way out of any legal punishment using his Black Card credit. This did not save him from death at Jake's hands. Tyler did not mourn his son's death; he simply flushed what he believes were his son's ashes down the toilet. Kron's real body had encountered and merged with a symbiotic entity believed to be the original Venom. Miguel later infiltrates Tyler's building. He unexpectedly overhears his own mother conversing with Tyler. He then hears he is actually Tyler's son due to an illicit affair his mother once had with Tyler years ago. He also discovers that the 'Rapture' drug he was given was actually a simulated dose, simply meant to scare Miguel into staying employed by Alchemax. Miguel was never given actual Rapture, and his attempt to cure himself of the drug was unnecessary. Later, when Conchata O'Hara shoot Tyler and sent him to the hospital, Miguel becomes head of Alchemax, just in time for undersea invaders to attack as the polar ice caps melt. Tyler and Conchata perish together in the evacuation of Nueva York. After some glitches in the Timestream the events of the year 2099 changed under unspecified circumstances and all the events that happened after the invasion of the Atlanteans were cancelled from the timeline. At this point, Tyler return at the head of Alchemax as the new CEO after the death of Avatarr; thanks to the actions of his father in the year 2014, the 2099 timeline was damaged and Tyler sent Spider-Man in the past for fix the things. Tyler was in the Alchemax Tower with his assistant Winston when Spider-Man/Miguel returned with the Six-Armed Spider-Man from Earth-92100 and the Lady Spider from Earth-803 searching for Daemos during the Spider-Verse. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/master/ }} Category:Stone Family Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Villains